Rainbows and Stuff
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Envy is a spiteful being by nature, so his actions towards the late Hughes should be no different. [lolicon.pedophilia. Don't read if you don't like. Oh, and this has nothing to do with the ICP song. Envy X Elysia]


Warning!! This is your last warning. This story is lolicon. It deals with pedophilia. An older man forcing himself on a little girl. If you don't like it or are too immature to handle it then leave. I don't want you reading my story if your just going to be a bitch and whine about it later. Please remember to be mature when reading this because there is extreme adult content ahead (not the most I've ever done, but hey, whatever).

(XxXxX)

Something about Maes Hughes had really bothered Envy. Maybe it was his keen sense of perception that had allowed him to learn as much about their plans and the people they had working for them in the military, or maybe it was how easily he'd realized that Envy was an impostor and not the real Maria Ross. Sure, he'd left out a somewhat big part of the womans facial features – a mole of all things – but still. Most humans only notice changes in others if they were very close to the person or took special interest in their looks. So that either meant the bespectacled man was very perceptive on his own or he had a special interest in Ms. Ross.

Envy smirked at the little girl in his arms, happy and content with the lollipop he'd given her as he walked down the worn path of the park. It had been easy to lure her away from her mother with the candy and all that was left now was to complete his own personal mission.

About three months ago now, he'd killed her father, shot him right in the chest. That had been a mission from 'that person', but his current actions were completely on his own terms. His 'master' didn't even know that he was doing this and if she _did_ find out he was probably going to be in a bit of trouble. Oh well. That didn't matter to him. He was having fun and thats what counted. Fun for him and no one else, because god knows the poor girls mother was damn near having a heart attack by now and Hughes was rolling in his grave. Not to mention, by the time he was done with little Elysia, she wasn't going to be enjoying herself much either.

Finally deciding that they were far enough into the woods of the rather large park, Envy stopped and sat her down in the grass, right behind a rather large pine tree. She looked up at him with her big eyes, her tongue still working at the lollipop and he couldn't help but smirk again. He knelt down beside her, his eyes taking in her small undeveloped form. She was pretty cute for a human child so he didn't really have to think too hard to find a way to spite lieutenant general Hughes.

"Why is your hair green?" She asked, voice high and squeaky with adolescence.

Envy cocked a brow then gave her the sweetest smile he could muster past the smirk that refused to leave his lips. "Because I want it to be green."

She pouted, her chubby cheeks tinting red. "Well, I want my hair to be pink!" She closed her eyes tightly, looking as if she was as deep into concentration as a four year old could be. After a moment, she looked up at him, expression expectant. "Is it pink now?"

He laughed, playing the part of a friendly, candy giving man to the letter. "No, of course not! See, you have to keep your hair the way it is, because you were born with it. But my hair is magic, so I can make it any color I want."

Her eyes went wide with wonder. "Really!?" He nodded. "Wow! I wish my hair was magic too!"

"Well," He purred, scooting closer to her. "maybe I can try to rub some of my magic off on you, huh? Would you like that?" She nodded earnestly. Envy felt his smirk increase in size. This was going to be fun. Sure, it had been a few hundred years since he'd last done something like this but it was like riding a bike. You never forget. "Alright then, just stay still, ok?"

His hand found the back of her neck, lightly tickling the soft skin there. Elysia giggled, wriggling slightly. His hand slid down the back of her baby blue dress, fingering the zipper for a moment before shifting to her front. With his index finger he poked the bow over her chest, pulling on it slightly. It was sewn on. Birds were chirping all around them and, slowly, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle, chaste kiss. Her cheeks turned red but she returned the peck, obviously not realizing the weight of this particular exchange.

Envy chuckled gently, sick, twisted humor obvious in his voice. His other hand came up to cup the back of her head, keeping her in place as he pressed his face into hers, forcing his tongue past her lips at the same time that his first hand slid up under her dress. She made a startled sound, her body trying to pull from his but he refused to give her much leeway. Her little hand dropped the lollipop and joined her other in trying to push him away. A small whimper came from the back of her throat and he greedily ate it up.

His tongue nearly filled up the entirety of her mouth, she was so small, but that only sent a shiver down his spine. If he took up almost all of her mouth with just his tongue, imagine how much of her little, untouched flower he'd fill. Mmm, that was a tasty thought.

He pulled from her with a small, pleased moan and she opened her mouth to cry out. Smacking his hand over her face to muffle any sounds she might make, he pushed her down onto the grass and, with his free hand, tore a strip of cloth from her dress. He lifted his hand from her face and before she could even take a breath to scream with he shoved the material into her mouth then yanked her up into a sitting position to tie it behind her head. She struggled against the makeshift gag, bringing both of her hands up to try to pry it off but he grabbed her wrists with one of his. He tore another strip from her dress and swiftly tied her hands behind her back.

Tears were already beginning to stream down her cheeks as she wriggled and fought against the restraints. She was kicking and making muffled screams, trying to push herself away from him. This only amused Envy and he reached out, grabbing her ankle and pulled her closer, making her dress ride up in the process. Now a good portion of her thighs were visible. With a lick of his lips, he reached down and tore the annoying garment open, revealing her tiny body with one, defining tear.

Elysia's form was that of any small child's, still round with baby fat but beginning to lengthen and thin out. Her chest was completely flat, only the little hump of her small nipples identifying it as such. They were pink and very, very sensitive looking. Smirking once again, Envy let his hands slide up her sides, shifting in as they got higher up her abdomen until he was cupping her sorry excuse of woman hood. She whimpered, eyes screwing shut as she tried to angle herself away from his hands but it was futile. He let his fingers find her nipples and he just barely took hold of them between his thumb and forefingers and she made an almost pained sound, her body arching slightly. The tears were coming faster now, but he could tell that, though she didn't know or understand what it was, she was feeling excitement from what he was doing.

He played with her nipples for a few seconds until she made an actual moan that didn't sound at all pained. Her chest was heaving now anyway, so it didn't really matter. Slowly, his hands made their way down to her white panties. They were frilly with a bow on the front – typical children's underwear. His fingers hooked under the elastic waistband and he began to slide them down. She started to kick again, but it actually made it easier for him to pull them off that way. He threw them to the side and leaned down over her, hooking his hands under her knees to spread her legs. Her mound was small, not quite yet defined from her abdomen and there was obviously no hair. No pesky, sandy brown hair to obstruct his view of her. She was pink, and smooth and oh so virginal.

Envy leaned down a bit and blew on her, his cold breath making her shiver and give another whimper. The tears had started anew and if not for the gag she would have undoubtedly been screaming her little head off. Snickering to himself, he leaned in further and flicked his tongue out to run over her folds in one, quick lick. Her body jerked and she whimpered again, louder this time. Deciding it wasn't worth it to lick her anymore, he sat up, shifting so his skort was gone. He was already hard, all 8'' of him and he reached down to pick her up.

He held her over his lap, positioning her little, prone body over the head of him. He began to set her down on his penis and the head pressed up into her folds, forcing them apart. She started to struggle, crying hysterically now as he just penetrated her opening. Only a small of amount of him was inside, just the tip, but he could still feel the tightness of her and it made his blood rush. She was going to feel so good as soon as he managed to push himself past -

A shout jerked his head up. It was someone calling for Elysia. It was a man. And he was close too. Grumbling, Envy pulled her off of him and sat her down in the grass. Shifting into the form of a raven, he flew up into the tree, perching on a branch to watch.

The police officer was old and when he saw her shaking body he ran forward. He scooped her up into his arms, settling her on his lap then untied the gag. Immediately she started crying for her mommy and daddy, her face bright red as tears glistened on her face.

Smirking to himself, Envy decided that he'd definitely have to do this again. At least once so he could finish what he'd started anyway. What fun would it be to leave her hanging, hmm? Not much at all.

Cackling, Envy flew off.

(XxXxX)

Woo-hoo. Yep. There you have it. My lolicon / pedophilia story of death. I don't know if anyone read this far but if you did, I hope you liked it. This is actually the first thing I've written in about ... four months now. I'm not really sure what inspired me to do it either. Hmmm. Maybe it was the fact that there were no 'M' rated Envy X Elysia stories on FF.N, so, me being me, I just HAD to write one. Envy really is the best though! (huggles him) Maybe I'll write more fics with him in it soon. So, obviously, if you want me to continue and write another chapter and actually have Envy rape her then review. If I don't get any reviews that ask for another chapter then I won't write another one. It's that simple. Sorry.

Oh, and for those who may not know, lolicon is the Japanese term for hentai with small, undeveloped children. Mostly it's just older men screwing little girls from ages 3 – 12, but there ARE ones with little boys screwing little girls. Yep. It's great.


End file.
